


College! AU

by Gemini_Baby



Series: Tumblr Requests and Prompts [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Big Brothers, Brothers, Gen, Little Brothers, Siblings, YeetDC2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby
Summary: Damian struggling with his English assignment and older brother Jason helping him out.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: Tumblr Requests and Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612405
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	College! AU

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request I got on Tumblr.

Damian was not very sure about what he had written for his English assignment because when his teacher had evaluated his previous assignment, she had praised him on his assignment but she also had remarked that he had mostly pointed out negative things depicted about the society and era in that literary work. She had told him he needs to find a balance which Damian thinks is true as he is struggling with it, both in his life and literature assignment.

At one point, Jason had entered his room bringing a cup of chai for him and a cup of coffee for himself and asked him why he was looking stressed to which Damian had replied with what he was struggling with. Jason sat down with him and helped him find the balance. Damian completed his critical analysis for the assignment. 

“Would you like some Qulfi tonight? My treat.” 

“Okay,” replied Jason with a smile. 

He could do this, he could find a balance in his life. He has realized he needs to start somewhere. He will start balancing teasing his older brothers endlessly with treating them and being there for them because his older brothers are always there when he needs them. 

**Author's Note:**

> What are your thoughts?  
> Comments are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
